


Amorcito, Corazon

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Needy Arthur Fleck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, no beta we die like randall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Arthur is in need of reassurances, reader shows him without words.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Amorcito, Corazon

His lips moved feverishly all over her chest, taking care to lap at her collarbone with his tongue, his lips curling up at the sounds he pulled from her. His fingers pressed down on her skin as he pulled her into him, not an inch of space in between them, throaty grunts and whines leaving his lips.

“Mine, you’re mine. _Right_?”

Arthur pulled his head back then, his eyes, blown wide both in need of her love and affection and of her reassurance. He didn’t know what he would do if she didn’t accept his claim.

“Artie, I am, you know I am.” She murmured against his lips, her fingers tangled in his chestnut locks, her legs tightening around him as she too tried pulling him even further into her, to where not even air could come in between them.

“He- he looked at you Y/N, I could see it in his eyes. An-” He shuddered then, the thin, almost translucent skin of his eyelids fluttering as it shielded his sea-green pools from her.

She huffed out a laugh, her lips tracing the sharpness of his jawline, the faint taste of greasepaint that always seemed to be present on his skin, no matter how many times he washed his face, meeting her lips.

“I can’t control others Arthur. Their eyes, their actions, their thoughts, they are not mine.” She began, her hand coming in between their naked bodies, the coolness of it a stark contrast against the rest of their bare, hot flesh. Arthur shivered over her as Y/N gripped his length, her wrist lazily flicking up and down, a soft smile on her face as she watched his breathing become labored and his face scrunch up in bliss. 

“What I can do is tell you that all I do at any given moment is think about you. No matter where I am and what I’m doing, my every thought is of you. You consume every aspect of my life and I wouldn’t have it any other way. God Arthur, I love you so much and there is no room in my life for anything or anybody else. Do you believe me?”

His eyes fluttered open, the small quirk of the corner of his mouth letting her know that the worst had passed and her words had calmed the storm his self-doubt and inner demons had let loose in the confines of his mind.

“Show me?” He begged, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he blinked down at her, his dark eyelashes brushing the tops of his cheeks and had she not had more pressing matters at hand, she could have gazed up at him for the rest of the night.

“ _Amorcito, corazón_. Of course, always, always.” Y/N breathed, her hand guiding him towards her entrance, the feel of him in her hand, smooth, hot and heavy making her mouth water.

Arthur was always impatient, and he showed it once more as he gently moved her hand out of the way and shoved himself into her warmth, a drawn out moan on his lips as his hands cupped her bottom. 

A laugh fell from her lips as she let him pull her up closer to him, her neck exposed to him as her body arched into his.

“Oh beautiful baby-boy. So impatient.”

He laughed along with her, his throaty chuckle making his chest rumble against her as his mouth nipped and sucked at the exposed column of her throat.

“All I do is think of you too. I wish you were with me, always.”

Y/N looked up at him, her chest tightening at the borderline childish droop of his lips as he frowned at the realization that that would never be possible. Life would always try its hardest to keep them apart; work, school, just life.

“Let’s make sure we always remember each other, then.”

Arthur grinned down at her, his hips pulling away from her before he snapped them down into her again. 

Y/N gasped in pleasure, her hands gripping his back, a smug smirk on her lips as he moaned at the feel of her nails on his skin.

Her walls quivered around Arthur as his slim hips pushed and pulled themselves against her, his cock physically splitting her apart and metaphorically piecing her together.

Arthur slightly angled his hips, his thick fingers coming in between her legs to rub against her clit and his cock wreaked havoc against her G-spot, his name falling from her lips in soft moans and gasps. 

“Are you going to cum? Am I going to make you cum, love?”

Y/N grunted, her eyes squeezing shut and she nodded under him, her voice along with every coherent thought leaving her body as they made way for the indescribable pleasure and bliss Arthur was bestowing upon her body. 

With renewed strength and with one clear goal in mind, Arthur’s thrusts into her quickened, this thumb rubbing random patterns against her and his lips, those soft, thin lips that could pull a myriad of emotions from her found her own and they swallowed up her whimpers and pleas for mercy. 

Soon enough, after a particular harsh thrust and expert flick of his thumb, stars exploded behind her eyes as her body arched into him, her tightening walls causing a stutter of his hips.

Y/N pulled at his hair as he groaned above her, his hips grinding into her sensitive walls as he searched for his own completion.

She clenched her walls around him and Arthur yelped before breaking into a groan, his hips stilling for a few seconds, harsh puffs of his labored breath cascading down her face as he released into her.

His hips lazily snapped against her after a few seconds as he emptied into her, the feeling of him moving against her slick and ridiculously sloppy hole sending shivers down her spine and soon enough, that familiar heat lit up every nerve on her body and as his hands gripped and squeezed her breasts, she came once more. 

With a groan, Arthur let his whole body weight fall on to her, his sweaty, glistening body pinned her to the bed and with a laugh Y/N tightened her arms and legs around him.

She let her lips skim the crown of his head, her fingers toying with his damp curls, his pleased hums turning her into gooey mush as she was reminded of how much she truly loved the softest, most pure man she had ever laid eyes upon.

Suddenly, Y/N laughed as she realized she wasn’t quite sure who had shown who what, but she didn’t think either of them minded too much. At the end of the day, they were both aware that the love in between the both of them was the kind not everybody came across in their lifetimes and that alone made them special and unique.

As if reading her thoughts, which wouldn’t surprise her with how they both seemed to reside on the same wavelength, Arthur laughed with her and placed a wet kiss to her shoulder, his fingers lazily ghosting over her hips, his cock stirring to life as it remained inside of her.

“I love you.” Y/N murmured, a deep sigh racking her body as she looked down at him, her eyes meeting his rejuvenated swirls.

“I love you more.”

With a grin she met his lips as her arms tightened around his body. “Show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from old tumblr account, ithinkimawriter. Kudos and comments always welcome.


End file.
